It started with a kiss naruto version
by kattysen
Summary: Sakura handed her love letter to Naruto, but he ignored and walked passed her. Not soon after, her house collapsed, and surprisingly her dad's college buddy offered them to stay at his house. It seems her back luck stopped..or has it?
1. Chapter 1

h"It started with a simple kiss"

(well when i put I its supposed to be sakura's point of view...uh its um i think 3rd ominisent person? XD"

Main characters (&&. descriptions)

sakura: a very cocky young high school girl; with an IQ of 75.  
she stinks at practically everything: cooking, studying, and sports.  
never did she get a complement on her looks; she was considered the ugly duckling of the school.  
even though she was ridiculed a lot; her spirit and energy was high above other normal people.  
she is also in the "F" class of high school.

Naruto: a very intelligent sophisticated high school boy; with an IQ of 200 that is in the "A" class Naruto was very perfect in sports, school subjects, cooking and all of the above~ he came from a rich family who owned the "Kon ha" enterprise.  
his personality was just terrible! he always looked like he was angry for some strange reason.  
he was also very handsome and was very popular with everybody at school; and yet he doesn't have any friends. he tries to avoid anybody that tries to be friendly with him especially girls.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

I stood there wide open with the love letter I wrote pointing straight at my Love, naruto uzumaki. I bit my lip in eagerness, waiting for him to accept it. but as it turned out...he just slowly walked passed me without giving it a second thought. I suddenly felt a chill behind my neck and fell back with my love letter pointing right to the sky. i couldnt describe how painful it was to see him ignore me. But then i heard loud footsteps approaching me. to my surprise it was naruto! i quickly closed my eyes to avoid eye contact with him. i suddenly felt a soft warm breeze close to my ear and instinctedly knew it was naruto uzumaki. he slowly whispered...

"Could it be that you have nothing else better to do in your life."

Just then I can hear him slowly walked away.

The feeling was too much to bear; getting rejected like that hurt.  
i started to hear giggles around me. Confused,  
i opened my eyes to relized that it was the whole school around me!  
seeing as how much i was himilated i just fainted right there on the school campus.

I knew that, that was the WORST day of my life.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

hehe. not gonna finish ;D unless its good so far but it really is good (: but i recommend the dramas ;D if you wanna know than search up "it started with a kiss"  
or "Itzuna na Kiss" ---- i think i spelled it right o.o

they are both dramas but i like "it started with a kiss" better ;D

RIP We all love you Mrs. Tada Kaoru! you brought us this wonderful story and [/cries] wahh i wanted to know what happened! DX but it's okay :| i hope you have a great time in heaven (: 


	2. Chapter 2

omgee. okay

Well first of all I was going to originally make it sasusaku but then I didn't want naruto to be with hinata and yea so ta-da I made it completely opposite 8D XD

Enjoy girlys....and males XD

"hmph. I can't believe I fell for that guy for two years!!" I said in disappointment.

"Aw its okay Sakura, things will get better for you eventually." said my best friend Hinata.

"You know at least nobody is talking about it." replied Tenten.

Oh was she was SO wrong; while we were eating lunch, I seemed to have heard so many rumors about me confessing to Naruto and getting turned down.

It was quite embarrassing. I couldn't believe how this rumor started to spread out so far. Sigh, if only he knew how much he hurt me.

SFX: DING DONG DING DONG

"Hey class is about to begin, let's go!" yelled TenTen.

We rushed to class F as fast as we could to avoid getting detention. Good thing we rushed. The Teacher came to class after us.

"So who is ready to learn?" asked Mr. Iruka

I swear, right after he asked that the whole class became absolutely quiet.

I was about to laugh abit but I didn't want to get detention so I held it in.

(Two Hours Later)

Class is finally Over.

"Hey shouldn't you invite us to your new house Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"yea you should! we want to see your new house." TenTen said loudly.

"Well I'm sorry guys, but my dad and I just moved in and we are barely unpacking things."

"Aw come on Sakura, I want to see your new house."

"Stop pulling on me will ya, TenTen?"

"Sakura! Invite me to your house too!" screaming Sasuke.

"Brother I can't believe you ran all this way to catch up to her! Do you really want her to be your wife this badly Sasuke?" exclaimed Suigetsu.

"I know Brother you really are something, to have this much passion for her." said Itachi.

"Shut up you two! you guys are embarrassing me!" yelled Sasuke.

"No Sasuke you are not invited; and please don't bother me."

"Oh I know what you are going through Sakura! That Jerk Naruto! I can't believe he turned you down! When I get my hands on him I wil-"

"Sasuke! Can you please keep it down?! Are you trying to embarrass me?!"

"Everyone already knows Sakura, so it wouldn't matter. Anyways..Where was i..oh yea. When I get my hands on him I will tear him to shreds! that lowlife; To reject an Angel such as yourself."

"ugh...Sasuke..."

wow this guy has got to be kidding me.

I never knew a guy would love me this much; it was kind of funny whenever I thought of him. Sasuke is a good friend of mine ever since we were in freshman year.

"woah its Naruto Uzumaki..ohhh cute...he looks so hot when lights shine on him."

ugh. It's those fangirls again.

Sometimes i think they are crazier than me.

"oh no...it's Naruto! Hinata, TenTen cover me!"

I hid behind them, afraid that he might spot me

and try to make fun of me.

i was so afraid that he would see me that so, i

closed my eyes, thinking that he wouldn't.

"HEY YOU PUNK, NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Oh no...Damn that sasuke! He is just going to make this matter worse.

"You JERK! How can you humiliate Sakura like that! HUH?"

"I'm sorry but i don't like Stupid Girls."

"Why you-!"

"STOP SASUKE!" we all yelled.

"No i wont, this punk really needs to be taught a lesson."

"i don't have time for this. Let me go."

"Sasuke control yourself!" I exclaimed.

"arr, I'm letting you go just this once Uzumaki! Just because Sakura said so."

Just then, I saw Naruto just walk away as if nothing happened.

How can he be so cool after what happened? And how can he Ignored

me. I really felt like Crap. That DAMNED Sasuke started it!

but I cant blame him, Naruto is a jerk.

"Well I have to get going guys! Bye!"

I ran off, leaving the rest behind. ah

Finally I can take a break and return to my new house.

"Dad I'm home."

"ah Sakura! Come help me unpack sweetie."

"Okay dad."

"Mom will be so proud of us. Our dream to buy a house has finally come true."

SFX: RRINGRING

"Sakura can you go open the door?"

"Sure dad"

i walked over to the door and instantly knew it was my friends.

I was hesitant to open it but i did anyways.

"SURPRISE! CONGRATS ON PURCHASING YOUR NEW HOUSE!"

"ahahha thank you thank you kids." said my dad.

"Oh dad I'm so happy to finally meet you! My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said happily.

"uh..D-dad? I'm not your dad." my dad said confused and angrily

"Yes, when I make it big in the cooking industry than i will definitely marry Sakura! Please dad i want your blessing."

"No I will not accept you."

"Can I still call you dad?"

"NO!"

haha. Seeing as how they act make me realize that they have sort of a weird relationship and they don't even know it.

"Come in guys."

"Uh okay thank you Sakura." said Hinata

Suddenly i felt a small shaking feeling but I guess it was all in my head.

So i ignored it. Suddenly everything started to shake. IT WAS AN EARTHQUAKE!

"Quickly kids! Get out of the house!"

"I-I-I cant mo-o-ove." stuttered Sasuke.

"Sasuke Hurry UP!" I yelled as everybody was getting out of the house.

"Don't worry i got him, let's get out before we get injured!" my father exclaimed.

SFX: KABOOM

I couldn't believe it...My house collapsed right in front of my eyes.

Now what do I do. I have the worst luck ever...

"Oh no! Mom is still in there!" yelled my father.

"Didn't your mom past away?" asked TenTen

"Yea she did but my father kept a photo of her and he usually calls the picture that."

As I saw my dad searching through the debris I decided to search with him.

It was the only thing I had left of my deceased mother. All of a sudden i realized that the people from the news station were here. They were asking us so many questions as to why our house was the only one that collapsed while the other house didn't.

It was so embarrassing but i knew from the beginning that it was a very low quality 2 story house. My dad got it for a cheap price. Hmph, well after we found our mom's photo, I guess we just moved all of the stuff that weren't damaged into our mini van. Huh, where do we go now?

To be continued... 8D

Original Story By Ms. Kaoru :3

She is my true inspiration. (:

heehee; i cant wait for season 3 to come out; if it does :'D

But any who.. yea xD


	3. Chapter 3

Well I kind of change things a little so it won't be exactly like Itazura Na Kiss/It Started with a kiss, but I will try to make it VERY similar to them.

"....Dad..." I sobbed "What are we going to do? We have no place to stay..."

"Now now sweetie, I know it's hard, but we will find a place to stay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

SFX: ding dong

mm. I'm back in school. Oh joy.

I knew this day wouldn't be good.

"STEP RIGHT UP TO DONATE! A NEEDY FAMILY NEEDS YOUR HELP! THEIR HOME HAS BEEN DESTROYED BY AN UNEXPECTING EARTHQUAKE! DONATE!"

"Dammit. Sasuke!" I growled.

"Wow, looks like lover boy has lost it." giggled TenTen

"Oh knock it off...Sakura wait!" shouted Hinata.

"HEY!" I grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him away from the donating crowd.

"Oh Sakura, we can't do that until we are married. I'm sorry but you have to wait a little longer, okay." Sasuke said flirtatiously.

"EW, you sick pervert. I wasn't pulling you for that. Any who...what the hell are you doing? Stop this; you are just going to embarrass me again."

"No, I'm trying to help you because I love you."

Sasuke pulled away from me and returned to his shouting.

"This girl right here is the person that need all of your support. So donate as much as you can to help her family out."

Ahh why is this so embarrassing!

"Hey! Uzumaki! Donate! You have a lot of money. Why won't you do something useful with it and donate."

"Please don't bother me."

"You have to donate! At lease compensate Sakura for the rejection you gave her."

"Oh so it was her house that was destroyed. Fine I'll donate, but don't bother me again."

As, I slowly saw him donating the money; I was so frustrated with him. This pissed me off so much. I can't believe he wanted to get away from me this badly. I fiercely sprinted to take the money from his hands.

"YOU! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" I screamed.

I threw his filthy money at him.

"Is that so? Fine. Don't come bothering me again. It's annoying."

He walked away. My rage was building up as I saw him leave.

"It's okay Sakura." Hinata said trying to comfort me.

"Thank you Hinata."

That asshole, even though he looks gentle on the outside; he is a jerk in the inside.

As I was walking home, my father suddenly hugged me and started to shed tears of joy.

"Uh dad, what are you doing?"

"Sweetie, we have a place to stay now!"

"Really dad?!"

"Yes my friend from college saw the news and called us right away. So we will be living there today. I know it isn't our own place but…until we can afford a new house we will be living with his family."

"Okay dad, I'm glad your friend is nice enough to take us in."

"Yea me too; but if it wasn't for me and your mother he wouldn't have found his wife.

Ok let's go to their place right now."

"Really? This soon?"

"Yes. He's expecting us to be their in 15 minutes. So let's hurry up."

"Okay."

[[/15 minutes later]

"Well we are finally here Sakura. Our new home."

As my father and I got out of the van, we headed up the steps to their door.

"Wow dad his house is so huge."

I looked at their name plate, and I froze in shock.

"U-Uzumaki-i-i." I gulped.

Don't tell me this was Naruto's house. OH NO! I'm SO doomed if it is. After the way I yelled at him at school. AHH, NO this is just a coincidence. A lot of people have the name Uzumaki. Hahah, it can't be him for sure!

As the door opened, I saw this handsome blond hair man, uh-oh this is bad. It might be Uzumaki's dad; seeing as though Naruto resembles this man so much.

"Ey! Welcome Iruka! How have you been? I haven't seen you for 10 years. So is this your daughter?"

"Hello sir!"

"Well isn't she polite. You know I have a son about your age, and he goes to the same school as you."

Uh-oh. This wasn't good, so this house is Uzumaki Naruto's house!

"Naruto come help bring in Uncle Iruka's luggage!"

"Okay father."

"Oh no, it's quite okay. I don't want to trouble your son."

"No it's okay uncle. Since you are our guest I will help you with your luggage."

I started to move my head down. The probability of my father being his father's friend was just TOO high. This was really unexpected. As I shifted my head up to see his face, he was smiling at me. I kind of blushed at that moment, but you really couldn't blame a girl for doing that.

As I entered their home, I saw how huge the house actually is. I have never been in such a huge house before! The design was so comforting.

"SAKURA! Come here and eat this cake I baked for you." Aunty Uzumaki yelled in joy.

"Yes aunty."

"Shikamaru! Come out here! Uncle Iruka and Sakura are here!"

"Oh I have always wanted to see your youngest son."

I saw as this chubby child walked down the stairs, that he did not resemble ANYTHING like his brother. He was so chubby that it was kind of cute.

"Sakura I'm doing my Homework right now and I need help on my proverbs. May you spare some time to help me with it?"

"Uh…s-sure..Shikamaru. Let me see… the chicken…in the clam? No that is not it…umm…the Fish in Bucket."

"I knew it, you really are stupid."

"SHIKAMARU! Show some respect to Sakura! It's okay Sakura he doesn't mean it."

"I can't show her respect if she is less intelligent than me!"

"He's right…I am stupid."

I looked up at Naruto and I can see him giggling. I'm pretty sure he enjoyed me getting embarrassed. Jerk

To be continued…

I'm sorry for the last chapters. LOL I don't really revise them so I guess it's pretty hard to read the chapters. GOMEN! D':


End file.
